gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pool
Pool or Eight-Ball is a sport in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Two players can play pool and either player wins. The main goal is to get all the colored balls within the designated colors into the holes in the table and then get the 8-Ball to win. Green pool tables were first seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, however, it could not be played by the player. It was not until GTA San Andreas that pool could be played by the player as a mini-game. In GTA San Andreas the pool table's design is based on a 1980's Valley 7-foot coin-operated pool table, while in GTA IV, its appearance is likely based on a Diamond 7-foot table. Pool in GTA San Andreas Overview In GTA San Andreas, CJ can challenge any person at a bar who is holding a pool cue to a game of pool. A wager can be placed, with maximum wager being $1000. CJ then begins to play pool with him. If CJ wins the game, he wins whatever he'd wagered at the beginning of the game. If he loses or quits, he loses the money he wagered. In any instance, CJ gets a pool cue, which replaces whatever melee weapon he'd had. It is possible to retrieve the wagered money by killing the challenger. The player can compete against another player using a second controller, but no money can be wagered. Locations * Lil' Probe'Inn in Bone County * Misty's in Garcia, San Fierro * Casino Floor in Las Venturas * Ten Green Bottles on Grove Street in Ganton, Los Santos * The Craw Bar in Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas. Rules CJ breaks. Whoever sinks a ball first gets that pattern, stripes or solids, and the other player gets the opposite. The turn is lost on the following occasions: * A player pockets the wrong type of ball. * A player scratches (pockets the white cue ball). * A player misses all of the balls. * A player hits a ball, but it doesn't hit the rail. * A player hits the wrong type of ball first. If a player scratches, the other player can put the cue ball anywhere on the table before shooting. Winning / losing The game is won under the following conditions: * The player pockets all of their striped/colored balls, then pockets the 8-Ball, before their opponent. * The opponent accidentally pockets the 8-Ball before they have pocketed all of their striped/colored balls. The game is lost under the following conditions: * The opponent pockets all of their striped/colored balls, then pockets the 8-Ball, before the player. * The player accidentally pockets the 8-Ball before they have pocketed all of their striped/colored balls. * The player successfully pockets the 8-Ball after pocketing all of their striped/colored balls, but also pockets the white cue ball in the same shot. Gallery Pool-GTASA7.jpg|Making a wager Pool-GTASA.jpg|CJ chalking his pool cue Pool-GTASA2.jpg|Aiming the cue Pool-GTASA3.jpg|About to hit the cue ball Pool-GTASA4.jpg|Opponent holding his pool cue Pool-GTASA5.jpg|Opponent chalking his pool cue Pool-GTASA6.jpg|Opponent aiming his cue Winner.jpg|WINNER! Glitches * Go to any location where pool can be played. Shoot the pool player in the head and kill him, he will lift his hands up as if he is surrendering, but he will remain standing, as if he was still alive. However, after about 4-5 seconds, he will fall over and die. * Go to any Bar that has a pool player. Don't kill him. Take Satchel Charges (at least 15 are required) and throw satchels one-by-one to the pool guy. You will see his health decreasing, throw all the satchels, and his health will be black (dead), but he will still be active, like nothing happened. If the charges are detonated, or the player tries to kill him in any other way, he will not die. * The player is not able to kill the pool player with a stealth kill. Beta In the [[Beta Releases in GTA San Andreas|beta version of GTA San Andreas]] the pool tables was originally going to be painted green, not blue, and there was going to be a pool table in Madd Dogg's mansion. Pool in GTA IV Overview Pool can be played against friends, or against a random competitor when not being accompanied by a friend. The player may not wager money. As in GTA San Andreas, the pool cue is obtainable as a weapon in The Lost and Damned after completing a round of pool. Winning a game of pool will grant the player the achievement "Pool Shark". Michelle is the easiest player to beat while Little Jacob and Packie are both good players and therefore harder to beat for the achievment. Locations *In the Homebrew Café. *In Playboy X's Penthouse. *At the Lost MC Clubhouse, in the ''episodes'' only. *In Comrades Bar. (non-playable) Rules The rules are the same as in GTA San Andreas. However, there are a few new items: * If the ball jumps off the table, the offending player loses a turn. * If the 8-ball jumps off the table, the game is lost. * If a ball is pocketed on the break, the player can continue with their choice of stripes or solids, regardless of the ball type that was pocketed. The same is true if the first successful pot include both types of ball. * If the player pockets the 8-ball on the break (the first shot of the game), you win. Table Types There are two different types of pool table in GTA IV: *The green pool table of Homebrew Café (and Lost MC Clubhouse in ''TLAD'') This pool table has a ragged surface, which makes the balls roll with a strange path sometimes. *The pink pool table of Playboy X's Penthouse This pool table has better surface quality than the green table, however, if the player shoots too hard, the balls may bounce off the table. This makes it more realistic, however.*The pool table at Playboy X's penthouse is only accessible during a friendship outing or date; Niko can't play a casual game by himself. Also, some graphics glitches may occur when playing a game at the safehouse, though this doesn't appear to impact the player's ability to complete the game. Gallery Pool-GTA4-strikingthecueball.jpg|A game of pool with Little Jacob at the Homebrew Café in GTA IV. Pool-GTAIV-HomebrewCafePoolTable.jpg|The pool in Homebrew Café. Pool-GTAIV-PlayerXPoolTable.jpg|The pool in Playboy X's Penthouse. Pool-GTAIV-TheLostMotorcycleClubPoolTable.jpg|The pool in Lost MC Clubhouse. Video Glitch There is a glitch when playing the game on the Xbox 360 and PS3. If a shot is missed, press LB/L1 before the opponent's turn. Then press A/X to get back into the game (pressing LB or L1 again will forfeit the game). The opponent will hit either the players or their own ball and will foul for hitting the wrong color ball, even if it's theirs and the fould shot rule will be applied allowing the player to take their next turn. See also * Eight-ball (wikipedia) Category:Sports Category:Gambling Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Minigames Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features